Winx club: Quest of Solarix
by willow345
Summary: Amelia was Stella cousin since the beginning. But when a new dark energy was found she, her sister and the winx will have to gain a new power, fight new bad guys and the Trix? again?. Not only that but Bloom and Amelia will have to fight there old friends from the past...


**Hi people I'm backk. I have a new story! Oh BTW Only Amelia has to earn Solarix, the winx have to earn Mythix. Krystal will stay in Sirenix. In this chapter when Amelia sings the song are in the night core version. The** _Italic_ **is the winx song when she and maybe Krystal transforms.**** Anyway read and enjoy**

A girl of Moonlara was walking alone in town when she saw a light.

"A light?" she asked. Then a girl with Blonde hair stepped forward.

"Amelia?" she asked.

"Um yes that is me" said Amelia "Um who are you?"

Amelia was wearing a light blue short dress with blue shoes. She had skin shinning as the sun. She had blue eyes and black hair.

"My name is Claire" answered voice in the light "And you will be needed very soon

"Amelia?" another voice asked.

Amelia turned and saw her sister Krystal. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a yellow short skirts and yellow shoes. She has pink short hair and green eyes.

"What are doing?" she asked her sister. Amelia turned and the light was gone. What was that about?

"Nothing" she lied "So whats up?"

"I just got invited to a party and your coming with me!" Krystal said smiling.

Amelia smiled "So invited you?"

"My friend Daphne" she answered "My old best friend, she disappeared and now she has returned"

"Wow that's great" said Amelia.

"Come on!" said Krystal dragging Amelia back to the castle.

~Hours Later~

Amelia was now wearing a blue long dress and blue shoes. Her hair now curly and she had pink shiny lip gloss on.

"I cant believe I have to were this" she groaned before she sang her favorite tune.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
><strong>

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone**

**Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**

"Amelia!" her sister shouted "Come on!"

"Coming!" Amelia shouted before she went out of the room as fast as the wind could take her.

* * *

><p>She sat in her seat waiting to be in Domino. She heard it like being in a warm light. But this was the first time going to different ball. She was nervous. She hoped to make a good impression.<p>

Minutes later, the girls arrived at the realm they were supposed to be.

As the girls stepped out. A guard was there waiting for them.

"Right this way" he said as the girls followed him into the castle.

* * *

><p>~The Castle~<p>

Amelia walked into the castle for the party.

"Wow" she said smiling.

Amelia looked around. She saw people dancing,laughing, and having fun.

When she heard a happy sound.

"Amelia!" a voice said.

Amelia turned around and smiled. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Stella!" she said smiling as Stella ran to her and hugged her.

"Stella who is this?" another voice asked.

Amelia looked behind Stella and saw 5 others girls with her.

"Oh right!" said Stella "Guys meet Amelia, my cousin. She is from my mom's world"

Amelia waved in greeting. The red haired girl smiled "I'm Bloom"

"I'm Flora" said the other girl.

"Musa" said the blue haired girl.

"Tecna" said the pink girl.

"Aisha" said the brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you" said Amelia.

"So wheres Krystal" Stella asked Amelia.

"Shes actually looking for Daphne" answered Amelia "My sister and her were friends back then"

"Really?" Bloom asked. Amelia nodded.

"And here is Princess Daphne!" said the king.

Amelia started to clap with Stella as her sister and Daphne came out smiling. Her sister was wearing a green long dress with green short heels.

"Is that Krystal?" Aisha asked. Amelia smiled and nodded. Krystal and Daphne smiled and waved as they walked down to the King and Queen of Domino.

"Nice to see you again Krystal" said the Queen.

Krystal smiled "Same to you my queen, you haven't changed a bit"

Then she heard a gasp from Daphne. Krystal look up and gasped herself.

"Uh Stella" Amelia said pointing making her and the winx look them selves.

"The Trix!" said Krystal.

"Hello Daphne" said Icy smiling evilly "Looks like a party and you didnt invited us"

Amelia glared at the Trix in disgust.

"But we brought you a present anyway" said Icy.

Then a creature the size of the castle stepped forward. The Beast of the Depths.

"Oh no" said Krystal. Amelia smirked "It time to take out the trash"

"Right" said Krystal.

"Believix!" said Amelia as she started to glow in a blue light.

_Believix, Believix_

_Believix, Believix_

_Believix, Believix_

Amelia looked up into the sky as the song was played. She giggled as the Moon shined on her. She jumped to the sky and a pink light surround her into a circle and her body disappeared.

_Believix, you're magical_

_All you gotta do is believe in yourself_

_And everythin' will change_

_You got the power_

The light disapeared to show Amelia in a white dress. The white dress was a strapless dress with a blue waist band with a crescent moon on it. Amelia started to dance like a ballerina and her feet started to glow bright blue. After the light disappeared it show Amelia in white short heel shoes.

_Believix_

_So wonderful! _

_Feel the magic coming out from your heart, _

_It's a higher energy! _

_This is the power of_

_Winx!_

Amelia closed her eyes as she was encircled into a pink light. As she opened her eyes her white wings appeared onto her. The song ended when she flew up and has both hands on her hips once she had landed.

"Amelia Fairy of the Moon!"

"Wow" said Stella amazed.

Amelia saw something was thrown and it was heading towards Stella and the Winx. It was an attack from Icy. She flew up and got in front of them.

"MOON BARRIER!" She screamed as the winx and herself was covered in a white barrier. Once the Ice was bounced back Amelia stopped the barrier.

"Nice one girl!" Musa cheered as Amelia smiled.

"Winx transform" said Bloom.

"You to Krystal" said Stella.

"Right" said Krystal.

"MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!" said the winx.

"SIRENIX!" said Krystal as she was encircled in a white light.

"Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

"Aisha Fairy of Waves"

"Flora Fairy of Nature"

"Stella Fairy of the Shining Sun"

"Musa Fairy of Music!"

"Tecna Fairy of Technology!"

"Krystal Nymph of the Moon"

~**_To be__ Continued_**~


End file.
